The New Superhero
by timva06
Summary: What happens when someone else is saving the town? My first fic in over a month, so, ... it's not my fault if it sux


It was an original Saturday morning, Chance and Jake were on the couch, taking a break from work, watching Skaredy Kat cartoons, when an important New Bulletin came on. "This is Channel 15 news with a special report, there is a monster wrecking havoc in Megakat City this very minute." "Well, Chance.. you ready?" Jake asked. Chance then said with a grin "Yep, I'm ready to kick some mutate butt!". Just then, the news lady came back on the TV saying "We now have new information on the monster sighting, it seems someone has destroyed the monster.. but then dissapeared before we could see their face.. it seems we have a new superhero in this town." said the reporter.   
  
They both stood there with their mouths wide open, Chance finally saying "Did I just hear what I think I heard?" Jake came back with a stuttered "I think so.." "It's probably just.. umm.. one of those one time things.. nothing to worry about" Chance said with a weak laugh. "Yeah, that's it!" Jake said.. "nothing to worry about at all."  
  
They didn't say anything else about the earlier incident, as they tried to block the whole situation out of their minds, when suddenly they heard the Klaxon. "See.. I told you everything would be OK" Chance said. Jake answered.. "Yes." "Swat Kats, we need you here immediately, Dr. Viper is stealing chemicals from the Labs.. and you're the only ones who can stop him!" Ms. Briggs said, her voice sort of shaky. "We're on it, Ms. Briggs" Jake said, and hung up.  
  
"Well, let's go!" Chance said, changing his identity from Chance to T-Bone. "Alright, we'd better hurry before he gets away" Razor said. Just then, the Klaxon rang again. This time T-Bone picked it up, saying "Yes, Ms. Briggs?" "Swat Kats... you don't need to come now.. someone else has already taken care of Dr. Viper." Ms. Briggs said. "What.. who..?" T-Bone asked angrily. "I have no clue.. but we found Dr. Viper tied up in one of the main hallways, about two minutes ago." Ms. Briggs replied. "Oh.. alright, well, if there's anything else you need, just call us." T-Bone said and slammed down the phone.  
  
"What's up, buddy?" Razor asked. "That.. thing's beaten us to the scene AGAIN!" T-Bone said as he threw his Swat Kats uniform down on the floor, changing once again into Chance. Razor did the same, now Jake once again. "That guy, whoever he is, is trying to out stage us.. and he's doing a really good job of it!" Chance said. "You can say that again." Jake said. "Well, we can't really do much, we don't even know who this person is." Chance said as he plopped back on the couch, turning Skaredy Kat back on.  
  
::Enter Dark Kat's lair::  
"The plan is working perfectly, my Lord" the dark figure said. "Perfect, and the humans suspect nothing?" Dark Kat asked. "No, sir, nothing" the cat replied. Dark Kat laughed evily, saying "Once you gain their respect, and they begin to trust you, nothing will stop me from destroying the town!" The cat laughed along with Dark Kat, and said "What should I do now, sir?" Dark Kat replied "I have one more big mission for you, and I think that should do the trick" Dark Kat said. "Yes, master" the cat said.  
  
::back in the garage::  
Jake and Chance were sitting at a table, playing poker. "Ante up" Jake said. Chance threw in his watch, and Jake threw in a 50 dollar bill. "Alright what do ya got, Chance?" Jake asked. Chance grinned and laid down his cards "FULL HOUSE!" he said. Jake frowned.. and said "All I have is a..." his frown suddenly became a smirk "ROYAL FLUSH!" Jake laughed and took Chance's watch along with his 50 dollars. "Alright, buddy, I think that's enough out of me, I'm dead broke."  
  
"Well, we need to find something to do.. we have nothing to do now that that guy is doing our jobs for us!" Jake said. "I'd like to punch him a few times, see if he still wants to save the world." Chance said, cracking his knuckles. "Woah, calm down buddy, don't get jealous over him.. it'll pass.. just let him have his fun." Jake said trying to calm down Chance.  
  
Chance sighed and sat down on the couch, turning on the TV, when a special new report came on about the new hero. Chance screamed and threw the remote through the TV. "CHANCE! WHAT HAS GOTTEN INTO YOU!?" Jake screamed at him. Chance couldn't respond shocked at his reponse, staring at the broken, smoking TV set. He finally figured it out "I'm jealous.." Chance said quickly. "I know that, buddy, I am too, but there's nothing we can do.. we just have to wait it out.. thats all there is to do." Jake told him calmly.  
  
Suddenly a ground rumbling boom shook the garage. Chance and Jake both ran to look out the window, to see half the town in ruins, and another monster, this one the toughest they've ever seen in their whole career as being Swat Kats. "Well.. looks like he'll be there to save the day, again!" Chance said sarcastically. "I dunno this time, he's no where to be found, I don't see him anywhere" Jake replied. "Maybe we should try to help" Jake said. "I don't know about that, buddy, I mean.. what if he's there?" Chance said kind of worried. "Who cares if he's there, God, have you lost all respect for your being, Chance.. you're a Swat Kat, and what we do is help, whenever there's trouble.. and this looks like trouble doesn't it?" Jake said, nearly yelling down his throat. Chance sighed and replied "Yeah, I guess.." and with that they both changd into their Swat Kat uniforms.  
  
They reached the spot where the monster was, nearly being blown out of the sky, by it's movement. "Jeeze, this guy is stronger than I could even imagine!" T-Bone said, barely able to hold onto the controls. "Yeah, we've gotta be really carefull around it, buddy" Razor replied. T-Bone just nodded and flew around the monster, looking for a weak spot. "I think that his weak spot is somewhere around the chest" T-Bone said. He then pointed to a diamond shaped pendant located in the middle of it's chest. "I think that's it" T-Bone said. Just as he said that, a laser shot came from a nearby shot, hitting the monster in the pendant, knocking it down. The monster then looked lifeless.  
  
Razor gulped as he saw T-Bone's expression when he looked up at the nearby ship. T-Bone growled and said "Him... HIM!" "T-Bone please calm down.. please stop!" Razor pleaded. T-Bone ignored him, and got on the call radio, talking to the nearby ship. "Who are you?" T-Bone asked. Static was the only response. T-Bone said again, louder this time "I said.. WHO ARE YOU!?" This time there was a response, a deep voice, sounding like older than he looked. "The question really is, who are you?" he responded.  
  
"Look! I'm not in the mood for games, now what are you trying to do?" T-Bone screamed in his microphone. "I'm just trying to save the town, is that a crime?" he responded. The ship landed on a nearby building, and T-Bone decided to follow it, and landed right next to it. T-Bone got out of the ship, followed nearby by Razor. He looked into the ship, as the other hero jumped out. He pulled off his helmet, revealing a young face. He looked nearly 25 years of age, at the most, blonde hair, blue eyes, a semi-muscular build up around his body.  
  
T-Bone nearly flew at him, as he grabbed the collar of his suit, "Listen here, you leave this town right now, you hear me?" T-Bone screamed at him. He didn't reply, just smiled, and slowly bent T-Bone's finger back, making T-Bone squeal. "No, I don't understand you" he finally said. Razor jumped in and pushed the guy away from T-Bone, "Hey, you two stop!" Razor said angrily. "Now.. who are you?" Razor asked.   
  
"Well, my name is Ryan Markees, umm I was born here in Mega Kat city 23 years ago, I now live on Goose Creek rd. near the Mega Kat hardware store..anything else you need to know?" he said. Razor replied slowly "Yeah.. did you JUST show up here, deciding you want to all of a sudden save the city?" He said then, "I don't know.. it just doesn't seem like you guys know what you're doing." smirking. T-Bone got out of Razor's grip and nearly knocked him over, "WE KNOW WHAT WE'RE DOING, AND IF YOU KNOW WHAT WE'RE DOING, YOU'LL GET OUT OF THIS TOWN, AND NOW!" T-Bone said. Ryan just smiled, and sneakingly put a remote control into his back pocket, without him knowing. "Fine, I'll leave.. but you'll see how good this town was doing when I was here!" Ryan said, and with that he got back into the aircraft and flew away quickly.  
  
T-Bone fell on his knees, his hands in his head. Razor ran up to him, "T-Bone, buddy, what's wrong?" he asked. T-Bone replied, "I've never blown up like that before.. I don't know what got into me!" Before Razor could say anything else, two Enforcer ships flew down to the top of the building. It was Feral, and another un-known Enforcer. Feral was the first to get out of his craft, as he walked towards the Swat Kats, T-Bone rose up to find him saying, "You two are really in for it now!" he was grinning when he said it. "Wh- what do you mean?" T-Bone asked him. "Well, I have a report that you two are the cause for this recent monster attack." Feral replied.  
  
"That's impossible, why would we do something like that?" Razor told Feral. "Well, then you wouldn't mind me checking around a little bit.. just to be safe?" he asked them. They told him it was OK, and as he checked the pockets of T-Bone, he found a small device, looking like a small remote control. "Ah, what do we have here?" Feral asked him. "What.. what is that thing? I've never seen that thing before in my entire life!!" T-Bone said stunned. "Oh really" Feral said, and he kept on "Well, it was in YOUR pocket, so tell me.. if you've never seen it before, how did it get in there?" Feral asked him.  
  
Ryan came into his memory, as he remembered when he tackled him, he had the exact chance to put it in there. T-Bone shook his head, thinking that he might be a jerk, but he wouldn't do that. "Well, I'm waiting for an explanation" Feral asked them. "I.. I don't know what to say, but why can't you believe that we're innocent?" Razor said. Feral didn't reply, but just held the remote out the palm of his paw. T-Bone shook his head, still confused on how the remote had been inserted into his pocket, as Feral led them both away in handcuffs.  
  
"Look's like you boys may be doing some hard time" Feral informed them inside the ship. They were silent, too shaken up, too scared that this might be it, when everyone finds out who they really are. What would happen to the Swat Kats, how could they live with the shame? The skies became totally dark, a few lightning bolts flew through the sky quickly, it wasn't a storm however, it was something much worse than that. Razor looked out of a nearby window to see a dark figure, standing on a building. It looked as if the figure was creating electric energy from his body. Razor scooted closer to the window to get a better look, and as the neared the building, he saw a face he knew too well. "Darkkat" he whispered to himself.   
  
T-Bone heard him, though, and scooted over to where he was, and looked out of the window, seeing the same thing Razor was seeing, and he just nodded. Razor whispered to T-Bone "I guarrenty he has something to do with all of this." T-Bone nodded again, he didn't know exactly what to say, it was all a blur to him, he knew Darkkat possessed magic, but he didn't know anything else besides that, he hadn't seem him anywhere near any of the sites they had been too today.  
  
A smaller figure stepped out, just before they flew past the site, revealing someone they would have never guessed. "RYAN!" Razor shouted loudly, stirring Feral, making him look back. "Will you two shut up back there, we'll be there soon!" Feral commanded them. "Feral, wait a minute, park over there, and hurry" Razor told him. "Why?" he asked. Razor pointed out of his window, and Feral looked out of a rearview mirror on the side of his aircraft, as he saw Darkkat, and another figure standing next to him. "What in the world?" he said to himself.  
  
Feral landed the aircraft quickly, and jumped out of his seat and got out of the aircraft, saying "You Swat Kats stay put, leave this to me, do you understand?" he asked. They didn't have time to reply, because by the time they even heard all of his question he was too far away from the ship to even hear them.  
  
Feral walked over, buffly, towards them, and he asked them "what do you two think you are doing?" Darkkat didn't say anything, angrying Feral. "I said, what do you think you are doing?" Feral repeated louder this time. Darkkat spun around quickly and grabbed Feral but his neck, cutting off his air supply. Feral passed out from lack of air, and slumped over in Darkkat's arms. "Now..if there are no more interruptions.. let's get this over wi.." Darkkat couldn't finish his sentence, before he saw two shadows running closer to him.  
  
"Nice try, Darkkat, but it's all over with now" T-Bone said, staring at Ryan the whole time, making sure he won't make a move. "Ryan.. will you please take care of those two, I'm busy right now" Darkkat ordered Ryan. "Yes, sir, whatever you need" Ryan said. Ryan ran up the wall and flipped off it, hitting Razor in the stomach, knocking him back. Razor screamed out in pain, but he was OK. "Try to do that to me, tough guy" T-Bone told Ryan. "Easily" he told T-Bone. Ryan ran and flipped over T-Bone's head, and landed on the other side of him, and attempted to punch him, but T-Bone grabbed his fist and bent it back, making him scream loudly in pain.  
  
T-Bone showed no mercy on him, kicking him hard, still gripping on his hand, and with his free hand punched him hard in the face, and with one final kick, he knocked him out. "Razor, get these two out of here", he pointed to Ryan and Feral. Razor picked up Ryan, and dragged Feral into the Turbo Kat, watching T-Bone and Darkkat's battle. "Look at this town very carefully, Swat Kat, because after I finish chanting this spell.. there will be NOTHING left of it." Dark Kat told T-Bone with a smirk. "You'll have to get past me first, Dark Kat." T-Bone said, keeping a straight look on his face.  
  
Dark Kat shot a bolt of electricity from his paws, towards T-Bone's direction. T-Bone jumped over just in time for it to miss him. "Nice try, Darkkat, but you've gotta be a little bit faster than that to hit me." T-Bone said, his straight face, now a smirk. Darkkat fired several more shots, none successfully hitting T-Bone, which made him angry. T-Bone ran up quick and rammed him in his stomach, like a sac n football knocking Darkkat off of the building.   
  
T-Bone looked off the side of the building to make sure Darkkat had perished. When he got there Darkkat was no where to be found. "Wow.. I'd think he'd make more of a mess" T-Bone said to himself laughing. He just shrugged and went back to the Turbo Kat, and took Ryan back to the Enforcer building leaving him there for Feral to do what he wants with him. Feral didn't seem to excited, although they pretty much saved his life. "You know you love us" Razor told him. Feral just huffed and dragged Ryan into a jail cell.   
  
Back at home, now as Jake and Chance, they were both asleep in their beds, tired from a hard days work, Mega Kat City's heroes once again.  
  
  
The End..  
  
Well, it's been over a month since I wrote my last SK fanfic, so tell me what you think of this one. I would like to give a very VERY big thanks to Rayene Entei for breaking my writers block, and giving me ideas to write again! Thanks a lot! 


End file.
